This specification relates to the field of electronic lighting, and more particularly to a device and method for automatically calibrating an automated electronic dimmer.
The parent patent application discloses an automatic dimmer for automatically adjusting the brightness of a lamp such as a fluorescent lamp to compensate for changes in ambient light conditions. In the prior art, the reference level for an automatic lamp may be set by a manual control such as rheostatic potentiometers, level switches, wired or wireless keyboards, slide controls, or other some similar manual means. Besides requiring manual input from a user, these systems also require extra wiring to facilitate the manual adjustment means.